Legacy of the Dragon Fire
by Pricat
Summary: Bloom's daughter Miratel is sent to Earth after Baltor attacks Sparxs but grows up unaware of her true destiny and her true self but will she follow her heart to Magix or stay on Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of the Dragon Fire**

**A/N I haven't written a Winx Club fic in a long time but I got the idea while listening to the song A Kingdom and A Child from Winx in Concert and it's about Bloom's daughter Miratel or Mira for short. On the day of her christening, Baltor shows up and attacks the realm but Bloom with Daphne's help sends Mira to Gardenia for her grandparents to watch over her but she doesn't want her to learn about Magix or her magical powers until she's old enough to understand especially about her Dragon Fire which she inherited from Bloom but soon she learns of who she truly is and wants to find her parents but to stop Baltor from destroying both worlds along with the Wizards of the Black Ring....**

**Prologue**.....

It was an normal yet peaceful day in the kingdom of Sparxs as Bloom the ruler of the kingdom along with her husband Sky, King of the realm were happy as the kingdom was celebrating the birth of their first child.

It was a girl and had Bloom's eyes along with Winx which would reveal itself once she was older but there was something else hidden within the young infant.

It was the Dragon Fire which she'd inherited from her mother but Bloom was worried her daughter had that but Sky had reassured her that their daughter would be safe but seeing Daphne, she wasn't so sure.

_"Bloom...... there's something you should know." _her nymph sister said.

"Yeah Daphne what is it?" the young Queen asked nervous.

"_Your daughter is destined like you were but she must protect all of Magix from Baltor._

_He has returned from where you sent him._

_But it's in your child's hands._

_But I know she can do this Bloom._

_She's like you and Sky in so many ways._

_She will make you both proud." _Daphne explained as she vanished.

Bloom walked to her daughter's crib as her child's eyes opened as she put her daughter's birth locket on her.......

* * *

Trumpets blared truimphantly as Bloom and Sky were about to reveal their daughter to the kingdom but Sky noticed something was wrong with Bloom as their daughter were in her arms but she wouldn't tell him and acted like nothing was wrong but he sensed something was wrong.

"Bloom...... is it to do with our daughter?" he asked softly as she sighed.

"Yes Sky.

She has a powerful destiny ahead of her like me." she answered as they approached the balcony.

"I bring you your future heir and ruler Miratel of Sparxs." Bloom announced as the subjects cheered but in the middle of the happiness, Baltor appeared.

Sky was angry as the subjects ran in fear but the dark sorceror was pleased seeing the young infant in Bloom's arms.

"I see your little one is like you Your Highness.

But her powers shall be mine and then the whole magical world will belong to me!" Baltor cackled becoming his dragon form.

"Go protect Miratel!" Sky said to Bloom.

"What about you?" Bloom asked her husband.

"Don't worry about me Bloom.

I can handle him." Sky said unsheathing his sword.

Bloom understood as she followed Daphne as Miratel was crying as the nymph began to summon her magic.

"I need your help.

You must focus your Winx on opening a portal to Earth, to Gardenia.

Miratel must be kept safe.

But she will be cared for by those who love her like you and Sky do." Daphne told her sister as Bloom nodded.

She understood thinking about Miratel and keeping her safe from Baltor no matter what made her Winx stronger as Miratel was crying.

Daphne then scooped her up gently but left an note with her to explain to her grand parents what was going on.

"_I will always love you._

_I know you'll come back to me one day." _Bloom thought as she saw Daphne put Miratel through the portal as it vanished.

Bloom then fell exhausted after using up most of her magical strength but sent her to Alfea where she would be safe to recharge her Winx for now but hoped Miratel would be safe.........


	2. Finding Out About Herself

**Legacy of the Dragon Fire**

In a house in Gardenia, a young girl woke with a jolt in her room as her alarm clock rang waking her from another strange dream.

She'd been having them a lot ever since last week but they had became more vivid as it approached her thirteenth birthday but the girl wondered why she had these dreams but they reminded her of the stories her grandmother would tell her of another world filled with magic and a young Earth girl becoming a fairy but also a princess of another realm.

Her name was Miratel or Mira as she prefered to be called.

She looked like a mirror image of Bloom with her messy red hair, blue eyes and caring but loyal personality but sometimes she had a feeling she wasn't like other girls but her grandmother told her it was normal to think like that but her grand father and mother knew the secret truth about Mira and how she'd arrived in Gardenia one stormy night but understood after reading the letter that Daphne had sent with Miratel but were worried about Bloom.

The last time they'd seen their daughter was when she and Sky had got married.

But they had decided to wait until Mira was old enough before telling her the truth and today at long last was that day.

They had taken the birth locket Bloom had given Mira away after taking her in so she would grow up like any ordinary Earth child but as a young child, Mira's Winx had begun revealing itself but they had found ways to hide it from the girl.

But she hid the birth locket behind her back.

For now she would keep it a secret from her grand daughter........

* * *

Mira was very quiet as she walked to school.

She wondered why her grand parents had been so quiet this morning during breakfast but had a feeling it was to do with the dreams she'd been having recently but hoped they would tell her whatever they were keeping from her but somebody was watching her from a distance.

It was Knut's son Vito.

Now that the Winx girls along with Roxy had returned magic to Earth which the Wizards of the Black Ring had stolen, it was important that humans didn't see him but he was meant to help Mira and make her want to return to Magix but those thoughts scared the teenage ogre as he watched the young human enter but saw one of the Wizards of the Black Ring and sighed worriedly.

He then used his magic to disguise his true form so humans wouldn't know what he truly was.

Mira was curious as somebody had used magic to entice her

"H-How can you do that?

But why hurt me?

What did I do to you?" she asked surprised as the Wizard of the Black Ring laughed at her.

"I see you don't know about your true lineage Your Highness." he said as a strange feeling overtook the girl as fiery red Winx emitted from her hand hitting the Wizard oif the Black Ring and knocking him out but was in her Winx form.

The young girl was stunned by her appearance especially at her wings.

"_Is this really me?_

_Is this what my grand parents were hiding?"_ she thought as she felt his wings flutter as she wanted to fly but was nervous.

Vito then decided to reveal himself but she was shocked seeing him.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as her eyes blazed with Dragon Fire.

Vito backed away nervously from her.

He decided to let her cool off.

But Knut wasn't happy that Mira had ran off like that but understood as being a fairy was all new to her like with Bloom but hoped she would come back to Magix.

* * *

Mira sighed as she entered her home but went upstairs but her grandmother had a feeling something had happened but knew it was to do with her Winx and went upstairs and into Mira's room. Mira was lying on her bed confused and thinking about what had happened today but denied some of it as her door opened as she walked in.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"There's something we need to talk about." she told Mira.

"About why I'm different?" the girl asked her.

Her grandmother nodded showing her the birth locket her mother had given her when she was born.

Mira had a strange feeling she'd seen it before as she heard a baby crying in her mind and sounds of a battle going on.

Her body trembled as her grand mother realised that.

"You're not just an normal girl.

You're a fairy." she said as Mira was freaking out.....


	3. Making A Choice

**Legacy of The Dragon Fire**

Mira was stunned by what her grandmother had just told her.

"How can that be?" she asked looking at her hands scared.

"Because....... your birth mother was a fairy, the Queen of Sparxs." her grandmother answered as Mira gasped realising something.

"_The Earth girl from her stories was my birth mother._

_But why didn't she tell me when I was little?_

_Why did she send me here?" _the thirteen year old thought.

But the look of concern in Mira's eyes made her grandmother nervous.

"Yes she was the Earth girl from the stories I told you when you were little.

She sent you away because of Baltor.

On the day of your christening in Sparxs, your home realm, he attacked it and wanted your mother to give you to him.

He was a dark sorceror who wanted to take over the magical world but your mother used her Winx to send you here so you would be safe but wanted you to return to Magix." she explained.

Mira then saw the birth locket.

"Your mother gave this to you the day you were born.

But when you arrived here in Gardenia, your grand father and I took it away so you could grow up like any normal Earth child but we knew that one day you would learn the truth about yourself and want to return but Vito along with his father Knut watched over you as a child but never let you know." she explained to Mira.

The girl looked at the necklace which had her name along with her birth parent's.

She was curious but wasn't sure.

"Miratel you have a choice ahead of you.

You can stay here and be an normal Earth girl or go to Magix and fulfill your destiny as a fairy." her grandmother told her but Mira wasn't so sure.

"I don't know.

I need time to think." the young teen answered as the older woman nodded.

"_I hope you decide to return to Magix._

_Bloom would like that."_ she thought as she left her room.

* * *

Baltor cackled as he was in the Omega Dimension but smiled.

He was in his dragon form but transformed back into a dark sorceror.

He saw that Mira was in her room but hadn't decided to go to Magix.

"Hmm....... maybe she won't come back and stay on Earth." he cackled as magic was in his hand.

He hoped that Mira wouldn't go to Magix but knew Knut's son was Miratel's handler and watching over her to make sure dark magic wouldn't affect or turn her to evil but to also help her learn how to use her Dragon Fire.......

* * *

But in Alfea School For Fairies, Musa along with Aisha and Roxy noticed Bloom was worried about something.

"What's wrong Bloom?

You seem worried." Musa said to Bloom.

"I'm...... worried about Miratel.

I think she doesn't want to be a fairy and stay on Earth.

I know that her Dragon Fire is powerful enough to stop Baltor but I think she just wants to be normal." she answered.

"That's not true Bloom.

It's just hard for her to get used to being a magical being like you when you found out you had Winx.

She just needs a little time." Musa said to her.

She then hoped that Miratel would be okay but saw Knut.

He was nervous as Vito was nervous about being on Earth.

He knew how hard his son was trying but knew it was hard for Mira to understand she was a magical being.

He knew he could do it......

* * *

The next day Mira was at the park when she saw Vito.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Wait!

I just want to talk to you.

You should be happy about being a magical being because other girls would do anything to be magical." he told her.

"But I never wanted to be magical." she answered fingering her birth locket.

The ogre teen saw that.

"If you don't like being magical, why're you wearing your birth locket?" he asked her.

"Because it's the only thing I have left that connects me to my parents." she answered as Vito understood.

But then he had a bad feeling as he saw Baltor appear.

"Who is that?" Mira asked him.

"Baltor.

He's the reason you need to return to Magix.

Your Dragon Fire is stronger than your mother's but you need help to control it along with your Winx." the ogre kid answered as Baltor slammed him using his dark magic.

Mira then felt anger bubble through her as her Winx and Dragon Fire grew stronger as it hit Baltor but sent him to his knees.

"I see somebody's Winx is powerful." he told her vanishing.

She then helped Vito up.

He smiled as he saw her become her Winx form as Stella showed up.

A portal opened as they vanished.........


End file.
